(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiple socket having rotatable socket units, and more particularly, to a multiple socket having rotatable socket units with each socket unit being capable of driving first and second conducting straps for further freely rotating relative to a housing thereof, thereby enabling electric appliance plugs having various sizes to be independent inserted with different angles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 7 showing a common multiple socket, the prior multiple socket has a plurality of sets of insertion openings A2 at a housing A1 thereof. The insertion openings A2 are disposed with equal distances in between, and the distances allow insertions of small-sized plugs without having the plugs interfering with one another. However, when the multiple socket is inserted by a plug B having a relatively larger volume (an adaptor plug for instance), the plug B frequently blocks another set of adjacent insertion openings A2, and the set of blocked insertion openings A2 then becomes idle and cannot be used. Suppose distances between the insertion openings A2 are increased, a length of the housing A1 is correspondingly increased with a volume thereof inevitably multiplied as well. Not only production cost is raised, but also inconveniences such as occupying excessive space are resulted. Therefore, the aforesaid type of multiple socket is hardly ideal when put to practical use.